1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to an organic light-emitting display apparatus, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display apparatus including improved power supply lines which effectively handle high current.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, an organic light-emitting display apparatus includes a light-emitting layer formed of an organic material which is disposed between an anode and a cathode. When voltages are applied to the anode and the cathode, holes injected from the anode and electrons injected from the cathode recombine in the light-emitting layer to generate excitons. When the excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted and an image is created.
Power supply lines for applying voltages to the anode and the cathode are installed in the organic light-emitting display apparatus. However, as sizes of display apparatuses have recently increased, current flowing through the power supply lines has increased. Accordingly, there are demands for developing power supply lines which effectively handle high current.